


Dropped Something?

by hawke (PicklesCook)



Category: Young Avengers (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Relationship, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 19:51:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14196477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PicklesCook/pseuds/hawke
Summary: Prompt: “My incredibly stupid cat just jumped out of my apartment window after a bird and you caught her in your arms like a baby and looked up, stared me dead in the eye and said ‘I think you dropped something’”





	Dropped Something?

It was one of those days when Billy really wished he never got a cat. Don't get him wrong, cats are great and he would love Starfire to his dying day. But come on, there's only so much cleaning up after her messes he could handle. First it was knocking the FULL cup of coffee onto his keyboard in the middle of his overwatch match, effectively costing him the 50 sr (and the cost of a new keyboard). The shredded toilet paper strewn across the living room had taken at least 20 minutes to clean up and finally, last but certainly not least of the things Starfire had managed to mess up in a 2 hour period, she had lit part of her tail on fire. Starfire hadn't even noticed, bouncing off the table and leaving scorch marks across the couch and almost setting the curtains ablaze.

Billy glared at her as he took the (only slightly burnt) curtains off their poles. The smell of burnt hair filled the apartment and Billy decided that was the worst smell in the world. He was glad it was such a nice day out, because leaving the windows closed was not going to be an option for him. He hadn't opened the windows in ages so he had to force them up. The window made a horrible screech as his hand slipped, slamming into the window pane hard.

“Ow, shit, I hate you. I hate you so much right now.” He cradled his hand to his chest, staring up at his ceiling in frustration. Maybe he'd put a craigslist ad up ‘Asshole cat : free for anyone who will deal with her. Prefer to go to a flame resistant home.’ He turned to look at the orange cat, “I hope your happy.” Starfire didn't react to his pain or anger, just kept licking at her burnt tail.

Billy sighed before bundling up the curtains and shoving them into a trash bag. He hadn't liked them anyways. His mother had given them to him when he'd moved out 3 years ago and they were the most boring shade of brown he'd ever seen. He only kept them because he was too lazy to actually go and get some himself. Although he wasn't sad to see them go, he wasn't happy about needing to replace them either. Just one more thing Starfire had ruined. He could probably fill an entire 3 subject notebook with her accidents.

“You're gonna be the one to tell mom about this. I am not getting another lecture about ‘taking care of my things’ because of you. No way.” He shoved the trash bag into the corner before turning around to see Starfire perched on the window seal. Billy froze, fear stopping him dead in his tracks.

“Do not.” He took a small step towards her and she chirped, butt going up and wagging. He could faintly hear the birds outside and felt his gut sink. Starfire never let prey get away. Her hunting instinct was too strong.

“I swear Starfire, if you jump out that window, we are not friends anymore and you won't get anymore kitty treats.” She murred back at him, eyes wide and ready to pounce. It was official. He hated cats. You can spoil them rotten and they'll still betray you in the worst ways.

With one last butt wiggle, Starfire disappeared into the sunny outside.

“Starfire!” Billy lunged across the room, already knowing he was too late to stop it. He prayed that she'd land on her feat, but it was still a four story drop. He grasped the window ledge and peered out, one eye squinted closed in sick anticipation.

The sight Billy was met with wasn't anything he'd expected. A blonde man had Starfire in his arms (Billy couldn't help but notice how handsome the man was. It definitely wasn't the time to be ogling attractive strangers) and was looking up at Billy's window in the same amazed confusion that Billy felt himself.

“I think you dropped something,” the man yelled up at him. He felt his face flush with embarrassment (and attraction, dammit Billy your cat was in mortal peril! Stop thinking about how strong the blonde’s arms look, the way he's gently holding Starfire like a newborn, his angelic smile… Stop.)

“I, uh,” Billy was speechless. Was there a proper response to someone catching your cat? ‘Thanks for catching my suicidal cat, wanna bone?’

Definitely not that.

“It seems to be a cat. Do you want it back?” The blonde yelled back up at him. Billy looked at the ceiling again, silently praying that this wasn't an absurd day dream.

“Yes, I'd like that very much,” Billy finally willed himself to respond. The blonde smiled again and oh lordy Billy was going to faint. He was too perfect; how can someone be  _ that _ perfect? “I'll buzz you up?” Billy should have sounded more confident, damnit. This entire situation had him frazzled.

Although, if he  _ really _ thought about it, he was always frazzled.

Billy shook himself out of his thoughts at the sound of his buzzer. He slammed the window shut and leapt across the room to press the button, “come on up!” He cursed himself at the squeakiness of his voice.

He wasn't sure where to wait, so he just stayed in front of the door, hand on the knob waiting for a knock. The second he heard it he yanked the door open, surprising the man and Starfire. She leapt from his arms and back into Billy's apartment, leaving a scratch up the blonde’s arm.

“Ooh, I'm so sorry,” Billy quickly got a paper towel and wetted it, the man didn't even have time to react before Billy was cleaning up the cut. “You catch her out of a four story fall and this is how she repays you. Typical Starfire.” Billy muttered to himself before looking up into baby blue eyes, “you looking for a cat…?” Billy trailed off, hoping he'd get a name from the mysterious cat catcher.

“Teddy,” the blonde smiled impossibly wider, cheeks dimpling in just the right way, “and you are?” Teddy placed a hand over Billy's where he was still worrying over the scratch. Billy swallowed hard.

“Im, uh,” how do you forget your own name? He was sure he was beat red at this point, “Billy! My name's Billy. Thank you for saving my cat. She's too stubborn to believe in mortality.”

“Well, to be honest here, she kind of just fell into my arms.” Teddy squeezed his hand, reminding Billy that it was still there. He pulled it back, cradling it to his chest as if wounded.

“I bet you get that a lot.” The words were out of Billy's mouth before he could stop them. Embarrassment slammed him in the face. “I mean! I didn't, uh,” Billy couldn't figure out how to spin that in any other way. Teddy laughed and leant against the door frame.

“Not as much as I'd hope.” Those dimples gave him the courage he needed to continue flirting (and what a wonder that was, Billy didn't know he knew  _ how _ to flirt).

“I bet you just don't see it as you walk by. Too busy saving cats and all,” Billy was sure he was red as a cherry, but his words were somehow steady.

“I guess I'll just have to walk backwards from now on. Wouldn't want to miss out,” Teddy gave him a wink and Billy was done for. There was no coming back from that. Dead on arrival.

Starfire brushed between his legs, breaking Billy's eye contact in favor of her. He sighed and picked her up, losing all anger as she started to purr and rub against his chin.

“Have I thanked you yet? Because thank you. She's awful but I still somehow love her. I'm sure it's some weird cat black magic.”

“Oh yeah, definitely black magic.” Teddy laughed and reached over, scratching under her chin. They both looked up at the same time, eyes meeting over Starfire’s head.

“How can I repay you?” Billy couldn't look away if he tired. There was just something about Teddy that hit all of Billy's sweet spots.

“How about some coffee? Let's say tomorrow, at 8?” Teddy stood up straight as he said this, smile tilting nervously.

“Sure, yeah, that’dbegreat!” Billy quickly replied, stumbling over his own words in his haste. He could see the blush spreading across Teddy's skin too. In all of Billy's life he's never had someone blush over  _ him _ . “8 o clock. Tomorrow. Got it.”

“I'll be here.” Teddy took a step back, turned around and started walking down the hall. Billy watched him go, frozen in spot with Starfire purring up at him.

“Well, I guess you're not all bad. Maybe I'll keep you for a bit longer.”


End file.
